barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
The Princess and the Frog (story)
The Princess and the Frog ' '(also known as "The Frog Prince") is a children's story/fairy tale story that first appeared in Once a Pond a Time. This is not to be confused with the Disney animated feature of the same name. Synopsis Once a Pond a Time Once Upon a Time, there was a frog who lived in a pond. But it wasn't a real frog... oh no, it was really a prince who looked like a frog. And, he could only be changed into a prince again by the friendship of a beautiful princess. One day, a beautiful princess came to play by the pond with her very favorite toy... a ball. But this wasn't just any ball, this ball was made of gold. So it was a very very special ball. While tossing the ball up so high, it accidentally landed in the pond by the frog. The princess was disgusted by the frog. The princess then promised the frog that if he got her ball out of the pond, she will be his friend. The frog then hopped over to retrieve the ball then gave it to the princess. To repay him, the frog told the princess that she can be his friend like she promised, but the princess said no since she doesn't like frogs. Suddenly, the King then came out. The Princess told the king what happened to her ball and The King said that everyone needs friends and that a promise is a promise. The Princess then invited the frog to come and play with her. The Princess threw the ball to the frog and as she did, the frog changed into a helpful prince. The Prince was glad she kept her promise so he could be a real prince again. So they all went to live in the palace where The Prince & The Princess became good friends. And they all lived Happily Ever After. The End. 'The Princess and the Frog ' Once Upon a Time, in a magical kingdom, there was a beautiful princess. The Princess, King, and Local Townsperson were playing ball when The Local Townsperson tossed it too high. The Princess then went to retrieve her royal ball over in the bushes when a frog popped up! Since The Princess couldn't get her ball, the frog said he could get it for her. He would get it if she promised him something in return. The frog watched The Princess have fun with her friends, and he wants to be her friend too! The Princess thought that was ridiculous being friends with a frog. She thinks they're icky. But, she promised to be his friend anyways. The frog then went to retrieve her royal ball. The Princess then went to play some more, but the frog wanted to play too. The Princess found that ridiculous. She would never play with a frog. The frog was then sad. The King then had an idea. He invited Mr.Frog to come and have lunch with them. The Princess could not eat lunch with a frog! They're to icky and yucky! The Princess wants to play with her real friends. The Frog still wanted to play. He says he likes to play hopscotch and leap frog too. The Princess likes to hop too! They then decided to have a royal hop. After hopping, The Princess said that he was a very fun frog. She'd love to have a friend like him. Suddenly, The frog wasn't a frog anymore... he was now a prince! Since The Princess kept her promise, it broke the spell (since a mean witch turned the prince into a frog. He couldn't turn back into a prince unless a princess became his friend. The Witch thought no one would be friends with a frog!) The Princess and The Prince decided to play some more. The Princess & The Frog Prince became friend forever and ever. The End. Cast Once a Pond a Time *Stella the Storyteller - Narrator *Kristen - Princess *Curtis - Frog *Danny - King The Princess and the Frog *Barney - Narrator / King *Baby Bop - Princess *Ryan - The Frog Prince *Myra - Local Townsperson # 1 *Victor - Local Townsperson # 2﻿ Children's Story Used In... #Once a Pond a Time #The Princess and the Frog #I Love My Friends (Scene Taken from: The Princess and the Frog) #Most Loveable Moments (Episode Featured: The Princess and the Frog) Category:Fairy Tale Stories Category:Stories Category:Children Stories Category:1997